Bringing a Family Together
by HieiYYH
Summary: Hiei finds out what really happened to his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Mukuro opened the letter addressed to her as Hiei sat across from her as usual. "Interesting," she said slyly.

"What are you muttering about now?" Hiei demanded as he leaned back and put his feet up.

She explained, "Koenma wants to see you in spirit world at once."

"Hn," he replied, "I'm done following that child's orders."

"It pertains to two ice maidens," she continued, "they're in human world."

Hiei tried to pretend that didn't peak his interest. "What are ice maidens doing in living world?" he asked, "Not that it means anything."

"It doesn't say," she said, "Koenma wants you in spirit world at once. Are you going?" He stood up and started walking away. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up."

* * *

"What the hell do you want now?" Hiei demanded as he walked into Koenma's office, "Can't you do anything by yourself? Why do you need me here?"

"Hiei," Koenma said as he examined in the papers in front of him, "Just as happy and cheery as always, I see. I only thought you would be interested in this case. It seems the black-black club is trying to start up again."

He said, "That doesn't have anything to do with me."

"It does," Koenma insisted, "Because they've kidnapped two ice maidens already. One named Rui and another named Hina. Now, since you know Yukina-"

"No!" Hiei said, "You're wrong. That can't be their names. You're sure one of them is named Hina?" _Rui could have be caught by humans,_ he thought, _but my mother's been dead for years. How?_

Koenma explained, "Yes. I'm sure. Since Yukina is your sister I did wonder if you had relations to these women and would like to help them out. I thought about summoning her here too, but I'll leave that up to you."

"Don't tell her," he said, "she doesn't need to know." _Maybe their's another ice maiden with my mother's name,_ he thought. "Isn't Yusuke your spirit detective?"

"I had to fire him," he replied, "and I haven't gotten around to getting a new detective yet. Where are you going?"

"To find Hina," Hiei answered as he started walking away.

* * *

After he was back in human world, he scanned the country with his jagan and found that yes, Rui was definetly in this world. Hina had the same energy as his mother. _It really is her,_ he thought, _she's really alive. But that grave. She was dead!_ He stopped at a compound far within the mountains.

He jumped through the trees. The wind blowing through his jacket as he remembered his short time in ice world. He stopped short in the tree line as he saw talasman cards covering the trees, creating an invisible net. One wrong move and he'd be electrified.

An owl demon flew through the air above him and started laughing. "Well now, what do we have here, a demon? In living world?" It flew in front of him and didn't dare go over the fencing.

"Is this your fence?" Hiei answered.

"My master is the one that holds the fence," the owl answered as it started flying again. "Here!" He threw more talasman cards at him. Hiei dodged every one.

"Your aim is pathetic," he replied.

"I wasn't aiming at you," the owl replied, "you can't even move now!"

Hiei looked at the ground and saw he was surrounded by the cards. One wrong move and he'd be electrified. "Dammit," he said, then threw his sword at the owl, cutting him down instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei burned off the talasmans that held him in place with his energy and looked at all of them along the trees. He tried burning them off one by one, just to get to his sword, but an alarm was triggered instantly. Electricity ran through him, paralyzing him until he passed out.

* * *

He slowly came to, face against a white ground. As he stood up he tried looking at the walls but they burned his eyes. He was forced to look down instead. _What the hell?_ He asked himself.

"Can't even look at me, can you?" a man's voice echoed through was walls. "At first glance you're a fire demon, but when we took your blood we found you're actually half ice maiden so these talasman cards make you blind."

"Where am I?" Hiei demanded without looking up.

The man replied, "My prison. I have a couple of ice maidens here so I specificly designed these talasman cards to blind them. I wondered if it would work on you. Escape isn't possible, oh, and nice sword."

"We'll see about that," Hiei replied. He started taking off his banages and opened his jagan. With that open, he could see the walls and that they were just glass covered in talasman cards.

Someone else asked, "What the hell is he doing?"

Flames exploded from his body as he conjured the dragon of the darkness flame, destorying the walls and ceiling and several parts of the buliding he was in. Everything was on fire in no time as humans ran for thier lives. He grabbed his sword.

Just when the dragon disappeared Hiei heard screaming from the tower that was still in tact, but on fire. He covered his jagan again and jumped up and ran through the doors as the flames went out.

"What just happened?" he heard Rui's voice ask from above, "Did a bomb go off?"

"Why are you asking me?" he heard Hina's voice reply.

 _It's really her,_ Hiei thought in shock. He slowly walked up the stairs and sheilded his eyes from the walls. His jagan could see that it was still just glass with talasman cards attached. Through the wall he saw his mother sitting on the ground, looking down sadly. _She's been alive this whole time?_ he thought. Hina had hair cut short, just above her shoulders at an angle. She wore red shirt and pants combination that matched the red star in her hair.

"Who's there!" Rui demanded from behind him.

Hiei burned off the talasman cards from his mother's cell first, then opened the doors. "What the-?" she asked, "I can see? Who-?" She gasped as she glanced up at Hiei.

Hiei asked, "You're alive?"

"My baby!" she shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him tight. "You're okay!"

"What's going on over there?" Rui asked.

"Your grave," Hiei said as he tried to push away from her, "you're dead. You've been dead for years."

She replied, "No. Stop squirming and come here!" She picked him up and held him in her arms as she stood up. "Rui! My baby is here!"

Rui asked, "What are you talking about? I still can't see anything."

Hiei asked, "How are you alive?"

"I'll tell you the whole story," Hina replied, "Let's let Rui go first though, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not freeing the woman that left me for dead," Hiei said, "put me down!" He tried squirming in her arms but her grip only got tighter.

Hina said, "Hiei please, let me tell you everything. Ow." She tried looking over at Rui's cell but still couldn't look into the wall.

Rui asked, "Is that your son? He's here in human world?"

"Hiei free her, would you?" Hina asked as she put him down, "Come on, listen to me!"

Hiei set the talasman cards on fire. Rui's hair was still long and in a high pony tail, but instead she wore a long sleeved blue shirt and blue pants. "It's you," she said as she looked up, "now listen, don't blame me, please!"

"Why not?" he demanded angrily.

"Hiei," Hina said, "this is what happened after you were born and left for dead. I was so heartbroken at what Rui was forced to do and I missed your father so much. When Yukina was just a little girl I set out to find him again. I told Rui to take care of Yukina for me and tell all of the other ice maidens I was dead so they wouldn't look for me. I set up at that grave behind that cliff for insurance, in case they didn't believe her. I still haven't found him. After years of searching, I finaly went back and found Yukina was gone."

Rui explained, "When she was 10 years old I told her the truth. Her mother didn't die, I didn't even believe you ever died. I told her what her mother was doing and that you were probably still alive."

"What?" Hiei asked.

"I took you to Hina's grave when you showed up in ice world and told you the same story I had been telling everyone for years," she said, "but then, just as you were leaving, I realized who you were. That you're Hina's son! You were gone before I could tell you the truth!"

"You never died?" Hiei asked his mother, "Where have you been?"

"Trying to find your father!" she answered, "Didn't you hear me? I know now that I should have taken Yukina with me. I should have been looking for you instead. I'm so sorry." She hugged Hiei again.

Hiei asked, "So you left with Rui after that to look for Yukina?" He tried pushing away from her again but it still didn't work.

Hina explained, "After I went back, I knew what I had to do. I killed every horrible woman there and gave Rui a choice."

"I decided to try to right my wrong," Rui said, "so I helped her and we left that floating hell."

 _They're all dead?_ Hiei thought to himself in shock. His mother said, "Since the barrier went down we tried searching here but were captured by some awful humans and forced to make tears for them. How did you find us?" She released Hiei.

"Spirit world told me some ice maidens were imprisoned here," he replied, "so I came to see if they were ones that I rememebered. Turns out you are."

Rui asked, "Yukina isn't here is she?"

"No," he answered.

Hina asked, "Is she in this world? Do you know?"

Hiei hesitated and answered, "She's in this world..."

"What's wrong?" his mother asked, "Come on you can tell me."

"I never told her who I was," he confessed, "she doesn't know the truth about me. It's better that way. She doesn't need a brother like me."

"What?" Hina asked in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"What kind of brother are you?" Hina demanded, "Have you even spoken to her?"

"Yes," Hiei defended.

"So she does know who you are," Rui said, "she just doesn't know you're her brother. What a cruel thing to do."

Hina said, "Says the woman that tried to kill him."

"I thought we had gotten past that," she replied.

"I'm going to find my other baby," Hina said, "and tell her about what really happened. I'm such an idiot. I should have taken her with me!" She grabbed Hiei by the hand and said, "Come on."

Hiei said, "I'm not telling her who I am." He stopped in his tracks but she dragged him along as if he weighed nothing.

"You don't have to," Hina replied, "I will, now where is Yukina?" _Should I really stop her from finding her?_ Hiei thought to himself. _She's her child too. Yukina deserves to know her mother is alive...but what does that mean about me?_ "If you won't tell me I'll just go to spirit world."

"You're really not going to-" Hiei started.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually here," Hiei said as Hina, Rui, and him stood in Koenma's office.

Koenma said, "Hiei knows where Yukina is, why didn't you ask him?"

Hina replied, "Apparently he hasn't told her the truth about them being related so he won't tell me where she is." She glanced at him only to see him look away.

Koenma explained, "Yukina's living with a human woman named Genkai deep within the mountains of Japan. I have a map to her complex here." He handed her a piece of paper.

* * *

"You can see her for yourself," Hiei said as he tried to pry his mother's hand off of his arm as she dragged him across Genkai's property, "I don't need to be here."

"Nonsense," Hina replied, "I want to see both of my babies again, at the same time! Stop pulling away from me so hard."

Hiei asked, "How are you so strong?"

"It's what happens when you're tall," she replied.

"Who's out here?" Genkai demanded. "Hiei? This better be good. Who are you people?" She looked at Hina and Rui.

"Mother?" Yukina asked, "You're here? And Rui?" She ran out of the temple to Hina's open arms, "How did you finally find me?"

"Yukina look at you!" Hina replied, "You're so beautiful." She hugged her daughter while still holding Hiei by the arm.

Yukina pulled back and asked, "Hiei, why are you here?"

"I have something to tell you," Hina replied, "he's your brother!"

"What?" she asked, and then examined Hiei, "It all makes sense now! All of your actions over the years, but-you didn't say anything." She looked at him sadly.

Rui said, "I told him years ago when he came back to ice world who you were. I didn't tell him your mother was still alive though. Back then I didn't actually know who he was."

Yukina said, "Then you knew all along. Why didn't you say anything? I've been telling you for years that I'm searching for my brother!"

"Why were you looking for me?" Hiei asked.

"To tell him our mother was still alive!" she said happily, "And that the ice maidens deserve to die."

Hina said, "Don't worry about that Yukina, I killed them all myself."

Yukina looked at her in shock and said, "Oh...well then, I guess I don't even need a brother!" She glared at Hiei.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you think it was funny or something?" she asked as she started tearing up, "Watching me talk about trying to find him when you were him all along. I gave you my necklace to try to find him and everything! Did you think I wasn't serious?" She ran into the temple away from them.

Genkai said, "What a strange turn of events. Anyone want some tea?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you she was better off not knowing," Hiei said once they were in Genkai's living room, "she didn't need to know."

"Did you hear her?" Hina asked, "She wanted to know who you were for years. Doesn't she deserve the truth?"

"She knows the truth now and look at her!" Hiei shouted, "She's alone, crying somewhere." He stood up and left the room. He opened his jagan and found she was crying in a bedroom on the far side of the temple.

* * *

"Yukina?" he asked as he opened the door to her bedroom.

Her head was in her knees as she sat on the floor. "Hiei?" she asked, "You knew all along didn't you. It's why you saved me from Tarukane. I should have known."

He sat in front of her and asked, "How could you have known?"

She looked up with tear stained eyes and more stones fell from them and answered, "You were always so much more kind to me compared to anyone else. You even saved me more than once! Looking back, it all seems so obvious now. It also makes sense why you're so rude, you were rejected at birth!"

"You knew our mother was alive and you didn't say anything," he said.

"I didn't know you would have cared," she replied, "I didn't know you were my brother. If I did I would have told you she was alive and in demon world looking for our father. I think you would have deserved to know the truth."

Hiei explained, "I'm not a good brother. After I was exiled from ice world I spent years of my life killing everyone in my path. Is that really what you want in a family member?"

She said, "You're not like that now. Besides, it's not like you were ever going to kill me, right? That's why I left, to try to find you so you'd know the truth of what happened when we were born."

"I remember," he said coldly.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"You didn't even have a name yet when I was taken from our mother," he explained, "so I didn't know how to find you. But I remember how they talked about our mother, how they said I was the cursed child who would kill them all. You really think I want to remember that?"

Yukina asked, "So that's why you didn't say anything? Because looking at me reminded you of them?"

He said, "That's not what I meant."

"I feel so stupid, Hiei," she said sadly, "I even asked spirit world about where you might be and they didn't know. You kept your little secret from everyone, didn't you?"

"No," he confessed, "it appears you and Kuwabara were the only ones that didn't know. I told Kurama years ago but I don't know how everyone else found out."

"Of course!" Yukina said, "Botan! Her actions! It all makes sense now. It was right there, in my face, the whole time. Was this your goal, Hiei, to make me feel stupid?" She started crying again.

He moved closer and said, "No, it wasn't. I was never planning on telling you the truth. Then I found out our mother was alive and she insisted you know."

Yukina looked up and said, "So you're so ashamed of yourself you didn't even want me to know you're my brother?"

Hiei felt his face turning redder. _I wouldn't have said it like that..._ he thought awkwardly. "I-" he studdered.

She hugged him tight and whispered, "It's okay, Hiei. I'm happy knowing the truth. As for Kazuma, I'm thinking we can keep on teasing him about this for a little while longer. What do you think?"

"That we really are related," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yukina?" Hina asked as she knocked on the door, "Hiei?"

"Mom?" she asked as she opened it, "Sorry I ran away from you earlier. I'm so glad you finally found me!" She hugged her again.

Hina sat on the ground and hugged her daughter at eye level, "I'm sorry I didn't take you with me all those years ago, and Hiei I'm sorry I thought you died. I didn't think an infant could survive being dropped over a cliff." She pulled Hiei close to her and hugged him too.

He said, "I had no idea you were alive, or else I would have tried to find you."

"Hiei," Yukina said as she was released, "can I have my necklace back, since you are my brother you don't need it to help look for him." She extended her hand.

Hina said, "Now wait a second, you just gave it to him without knowing he's your brother? That tear is one of a kind you know."

Hiei took off her necklace and said, "Here."

Yukina examined it before putting it back on her neck and asked, "You were wearing it the whole time?"

"It helped me find mine," he said as he showed his off.

Hina asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story," he said.

* * *

"So you're Yukina's mother," Kuwabara said at the party Yukina hosted in Genkai's temple (Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, and Genkai are there), "I knew she came from good looking people. You're beautiful!"

"Thank you," Hina said nervously, "I'm mostly here to look for her father. I have no idea where he is though." She looked down at her lap sadly.

Yusuke asked, "Don't you have a clue or something?"

Kuwabara asked, "What about Yukina's long lost estranged brother or something? Aren't you even going to try looking for him?"

She smiled and said, "I don't have to, Hiei's right here."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Hiei asked, "What are you looking at?"

"You're her brother!" Kuwabara shouted, "How?!" He looked back and forth at Yukina and Hiei.

Yusuke asked, "You finally said something?"

"Here I thought that would never happen," Kurama replied.

"You jokers knew about this the whole time?" Kuwabara shouted, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Genkai said, "Would you quiet down? If you're too stupid to notice the resemblance that you're fault, not theirs."

Yusuke said, "Koenma told me."

"Hiei told me himself," Kurama replied.

Hina said, "I always knew who my babies were." She ruffled Hiei's spikey hair.

Kuwabara asked, "So I'm the only one who's surprised here?"

"Don't worry Kazuma," Yukina replied, "I didn't know Hiei was my brother either. It seems we were both kept in the dark for some reason." She glanced at Hiei who looked away from her.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei and said, "Man, Hiei, you really are a jerk. What kind of person can just lie to their own sister like that? Wait! If me and Yukina get together that means-"

Hiei glared at him and said, "Don't even think about it."

"What are you talking about?" Hina asked, "Ice maidens only ovulate once every 100 years, you'll probably be long dead before anything could happen between you two." She smiled at them.

"Whoa ma'am, I don't know what you're saying," Kuwabara replied nervously.

Kurama said, "A toast, to finding family."

"Cheers!" Yusuke shouted.

* * *

The End


End file.
